Thunderbolt: Book 2 - The Adventures of Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash
by RainbowDashFanClub
Summary: Thunderbolt and Rainbow Dash have two twin pegasus fillies, their names are Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash. This is the story of their lives, from before they were born to being married themselves. Again, more Easter eggs for those who pay attention.
1. Twins!

"Congratulations, Miss Dash, you've got twins!" Nurse Sweetheart announced. It'd been a few month since their last hospital visit, they'd just gotten another ultrasound. They were both pegasi and both fillies. "Well, that explains it," said Rainbow Dash, poking her (recently) quickly growing belly. "Well, plus sides: We'll have two kids! Minus sides: We'll have to think up two names…" said Thunderbolt. "I'd hardly call that a minus side," said Rainbow, "I've already thought some stuff up!" "Watch you try and rush a pregnancy," Thunderbolt mused, "Let's hear them! Thanks, Nurse Sweetheart!" "You're welcome!" exclaimed the Nurse as they walked out of the building.

"I was thinking… how about Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash?" suggested Rainbow. "I like this idea," said Thunderbolt with a smile as they took off, then he asked, "Is it just me, or are you slower than usual?" "Is this a challenge?" asked Rainbow, a smug smile appearing on her face. "Maybe…" said Thunderbolt. "Oh, you're on! Race you to the house!" exclaimed Rainbow. Despite her slightly-less-than-aerodynamic belly, she was still MUCH stronger than her husband, and as such she got there quite quickly and arrived first. "First!" exclaimed Rainbow. Thunderbolt got there a few seconds later. "Not-even-close second!" he exclaimed. Then he ushered her inside and offered to make her some soup. "I was craving the weirdest things earlier," said Rainbow, "Something like a daisy burger… with whipped cream… and a strawberry milkshake… and large hay fries." "Well, that'll happen," said Thunderbolt, "What are you craving now?" "Uh… clover. Bring me some clover," said Rainbow. "On it!" exclaimed Thunderbolt, saluting Rainbow before zipping out the door and arriving back minutes later with a mouthful of clover.

"Thanks," said Rainbow, taking the clover from his mouth and swallowing the whole thing, "Ah, that's nice. Thanks." She gave him a kiss, which he happily returned. Then Rainbow walked over, sat down on the couch, and moved to make Thunderbolt a spot next to her. Thunderbolt walked over and sat down next to his wife, wrapping a wing around her. "I have some plans…" said Rainbow, "I had a few ideas too. Want to hear them?" "Absolutely," said Thunderbolt, "You okay with working out like that?" "You're kidding, right?" asked Rainbow, "Yes! We'll talk during workout, 'kay?" "Kay, 'Bow," said Thunderbolt as they walked down the stairs.

"So, I was thinking," said Rainbow as they warmed up and stretched, "Have I ever told you the story of how I figured out how awesome flying was?" "No," said Thunderbolt, "I don't believe you have." "Really?" asked Rainbow, "Okay, well, here goes. Shortly after I was born, my dad took me up in the air with him. He literally strapped me to his back. I. LOVED IT. And you know I'd love to have some fliers as good as me." "So would I, mind you," said Thunderbolt, jumping up three stairs at a time, just like Rainbow. "So, I was wondering how you felt about that." "Fine by me, just promise me… no rainbooms before they're born, okay?" said Thunderbolt. "Deal," said Rainbow, holding out a hoof. "All right, barring that, do whatever you want," said Thunderbolt, hoof-bumping her.

~A few months later…

"What's happening?" "I think… I think they're coming…" "Oh gosh… Okay, let's get you to the hospital." Right after they'd finished the day's second workout, Rainbow started having significant pains. "Keep breathing," Thunderbolt warned her as he picked her up, carrying her as quickly as his wings could carry him, over to Ponyville Hospital. "Yeah, I know, I know," said Rainbow, breathing erratically. They arrived, burst through the doors and Thunderbolt exclaimed, "Quickly! My wife's about to give birth!" Everything happened in a blur, she was rushed to a little room, Thunderbolt waited outside, wondering what would happen.

Then a nurse came over, it wasn't any nurse that he knew, and she said, "You may see your wife and daughters now." Thunderbolt walked in. Wrapped in white blankets (to signify that they were female pegasi) were two little fillies. One had a rainbow-colored mane, like her mother, her mom's eyes, and her father's coat. The other had a bright yellow mane like her father, her father's yellow-amber eyes, and her mother's sky blue coat. "Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash it is," said Thunderbolt, looking at the fillies. Thunderbolt held out a wing-tip. Instinctually, almost, Sonic Boom reached up and grabbed it in her mouth. "She likes you!" exclaimed Rainbow. "Your paperwork is finished, Miss Dash," said Nurse Redheart, walking into the room briefly, "You may take your foals home now. If there's anything you'd like…" "Yeah," said Rainbow, "Can you make me a sandwich? Actually, I'll just go home and get one. Come on, Thunder, let's go home!" "Ugh… Sure…" said Thunderbolt, he'd been up and waiting for 8 hours straight. Now he was going home and going to bed. Rainbow, on the other hoof, was so high on endorphins that she felt like she could do several rainbooms in a row. And as such, you know who carried the foals home. Yeah, Rainbow did.

The next day, all of Rainbow's friends gathered under Rainbow's house to meet the foals. "Ooh! They're so cute! Oh, I can't wait until they're older, then I can play peekaboo with them!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Can I hold them? PRETTY PLEASE?!" "Sure!" said Rainbow, giving Pinkie the two fillies. Rainbow had dressed Sonic Boom in a t-shirt that said, "FUTURE WONDERBOLT". She'd put Lightning Flash in a sweater that said, "I LOVE THE SKY". "Careful, Pinkie Pie, little foals need careful care and attention!" said Rarity, levitating over the foals and rocking them steadily. "And milk, and care, and love," Fluttershy counted off, "And kindness." "I think Rainbow knows how to take care of her own foals," said Twilight, levitating Rainbow's foals back to her. "Oh… yes…" said Rarity.

"M… Mama!" said Lightning Flash. "Wow, she talked!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "That's early," said Twilight, levitating over a book on the subject and flipping through it, "Even for a pegasus!" "Trust me, she's not talking," said Rainbow, "I said my first word at a few days and didn't say anything again for a year or so. Then I started actually talking." "As I said," said Twilight, "Rainbow knows how to take care of her foals." "I'd imagine so," said Rarity, "Why are you so quiet, Applejack?" "Oh, nothin', Rarity," said Applejack, "Hey, Rainbow? May ah hold 'em?" "No problem, Applejack," said Rainbow, giving Applejack the twin fillies. "They're real cuties, aren't they? Aren't y'all just the cutest things?" the orange earth pony said. Sonic Boom immediately started chewing on Applejack's mane. "Whoa, there, little one," said Rainbow, "No mane chewing."


	2. Fillies' First Flight

"You fillies ready?" asked Rainbow Dash, strapping her two fillies to her back. She didn't get any negative responses, so she assumed it'd be good. It had been only five days since they'd been born, but Rainbow insisted. "They look so cute!" said Thunderbolt, nuzzling Lightning Flash's cheek. "So, you think I should do a rainboom?" asked Rainbow. "You can even DO that with two fillies strapped to your back?" asked Thunderbolt. "…Probably," said Rainbow, "Okay, no rainbooms. But I'm gonna fly pretty fast anyways. Hold on, you two! Mama's gonna go real fast!" Sonic Boom giggled. "Whee!" Sonic Boom exclaimed as soon as Rainbow took off. "The kid's a natural," commented Thunderbolt, "Go ahead, 'Bow!" "Will do!" said Rainbow as she flew off, giving the fillies the grand tour of Ponyville, pegasus style.

"There's Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie works and lives!" said Rainbow as they passed it. "Yay!" yelled Lightning Flash. "Yup!" exclaimed Rainbow, "And there's Rarity's boutique! She makes fancy dresses and stuff!" Sonic Boom stuck her tongue out. "Yuck!" she exclaimed. "Right, Sonic Boom," said Rainbow, sticking her own tongue out at the fillies and making a funny face, "Yuck! Girly dresses and makeovers and stuff." "Yuck!" chorused both fillies. "Look, there's Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack bucks trees and makes her cider!" said Rainbow. "Yummy!" said Sonic Boom. "Yeah, yummy cider! When you're older, you can come with me on cider season and we can have cider together!" Rainbow said happily. Then they flew a bit and hovered over Fluttershy's cottage. "There's where Fluttershy lives with her animals, near the Everfree Forest!" said Rainbow. "Cooooool!" exclaimed both fillies at once, clapping their hooves and giggling. "Cool forest, yeah!" exclaimed Rainbow, "Now, I'll find a cloud and set you two down on it, then mama's going to show you something really cool!"

"Yay!" they chorused as Rainbow found a cloud and set them on it. "Okay, squirts! Watch this!" said Rainbow; she couldn't resist the urge to show off. She flew quickly far away, and then she flew up and performed her signature Sonic Rainboom. "WHOA!" exclaimed Lightning Flash as she watched the explosion. "OOH!" exclaimed Sonic Boom as she saw the rainbow across the sky. When Rainbow arrived back at the cloud, her foals were jumping up and down and clapping and cheering. "That, dear fillies," said Rainbow, "Is a sonic rainboom."

~Two years later…

"Want to teach the fillies to fly today, 'Bow?" asked Thunderbolt. "Let's ask them!" said Rainbow, "You keep forgetting that they can talk!" "I know," said Thunderbolt, "It seems like they were born just yesterday. Where does the time go?" "Dunno," said Rainbow, "Hey! LIGHTNING FLASH! SONIC BOOM! COME HERE, YOU'RE GONNA LEARN TO FLY!" Lightning Flash was there instantly, Sonic Boom was there at the same exact moment. "Yeah, mama?" asked Lightning. "What is it, mama?" asked Sonic. "Didn't you hear your mama? We're going to teach you to fly today!" said Thunderbolt. "Oh, so you're gonna help?" asked Rainbow. "Sure I am!" exclaimed Thunderbolt. "Okay," said Rainbow, "Let's go! Let me see you hover, I know you can both do that!" "Flying!" exclaimed Sonic Boom as she hovered. "Hovering!" exclaimed Lightning Flash as she did the same. "Nice job, now lean forward and move toward me!" said Thunderbolt, him and Rainbow hovering as well. "Whee!" exclaimed Sonic. "Daddy, I flying!" exclaimed Lightning. "Awesome!" exclaimed Rainbow, "You might just rival my awesomeness, squirt!" Lightning stopped, hovered, crossed her little forehooves and shook her head vehemently. "No," she said forcefully, "Mama awesomer." "Well, she's your filly, Thunder," said Rainbow.

On the other hoof, Sonic Boom took this as a challenge and started flying straight upward with all her might. "Whoa, kiddo," said Thunderbolt, "Look at her, 'Bow. She's your filly, all right!" "You betcha!" exclaimed Rainbow, ruffling Sonic's mane, "Nice job, kiddo! Now fly forward, faster!" Sonic saluted and flew faster, much faster. She was a naturally, extremely fast flier, she even picked up her own rainbow trail. "Hey, Sonic! Wait!" exclaimed Lightning, trying desperately to catch up. "Oh," said Sonic, "Sorry, Lightning. I fly fast." "There's my little one! Nice and loyal, like mama taught you!" exclaimed Rainbow, happy with her filly. "Thank mama," said Sonic Boom with a smile, "Come, Lightning! I fly fast!" "You betcha!" exclaimed Lightning Flash, flying over to Sonic as they all flew around and back to the house. "That was a nice flying lesson!" said Thunderbolt. "I agree!" said Rainbow. "YAY!" chorused the fillies.


	3. Racing

Lightning Flash and Sonic Boom were both six years old, and they'd been going to school for a year. However, they didn't go to school in Ponyville, oh, no. They went to school up in Cloudsdale (Yes, Rainbow was aware that that's quite the hike, however, she's fast) to learn about flying. Both of Rainbow's fillies found this incredibly interesting and useful, they learned physics and how to make yourself perfectly aerodynamic. They learned math and how to describe flying maneuvers in terms of conic sections. They learned the history of how Equestria was founded and how Cloudsdale was created and about the great Commander Hurricane. They learned language skills, how to communicate with other races for trade agreements and other 'awesome stuff' as their teacher, Miss Winter Breeze, would put it.

While they were there, they each made several friends. Lightning Flash met an egghead colt who, regardless, still was a pretty impressive flier. His name was Cloudy Sky; he had a lavender coat and a dark blue mane with black streaks in it He had bangs, very short, scraggly ones, though. Sonic Boom was incredibly popular, though she had only two real friends. One was a filly named Surprise Party, she had a white coat and a neon yellow mane, her mane resembled Pinkie's and her temperament was the same way. The other was a colt with a yellow coat and a red mane, his name was Evening Sun. Nopony in their class had cutie marks.

"Mama!" exclaimed Sonic when she got home one day, "I have somepony to meet you! We arranged a playdate!" "Awesome, squirt!" said Rainbow, "Let's see!" Evening Sun walked in. "Hey, Sonic's mom! How's it going?" said Evening. "Good, thanks," said Rainbow, "You two go and play, I'll have your dad make some dinner, Sonic!" "Hey, Evening! Come on up, my room's up here!" exclaimed Sonic. "Coming!" shouted Evening up the stairs. "Hey, Thunder!" exclaimed Rainbow, "Make us some dinner, all right?" "Doing," said Thunderbolt.

So a playdate turned into a playdate including dinner, and that turned into a sleepover. Evening Sun's mother dropped by and dropped off his stuff for the next day's school, after a discussion over how they were going to make it to school on time with Thunderbolt, then Rainbow Dash showed up and said, "I've got it, trust me." Then Evening's mother simply said, "Okay, then," and left. "Yeah, mom!" exclaimed Sonic when Evening's mom shut the door behind her, "Awesome!" "Your mom is awesome, all right," complimented Evening, "Come on, Sonic! Let's go!" They actually ended up staying up all night, talking. Since Rainbow and Thunderbolt's room was only one room over and clouds aren't all that thick, Rainbow made a few comments that they were doing the same thing that she and him had done when they were younger. "Not quite that young," commented Thunderbolt. "Yeah," said Rainbow, "But you didn't meet me until I was already a young mare." "Good point," Thunderbolt said.

It turned out that Lightning Flash had decided to sleep over at Cloudy Sky's house. She intended to fly back to her own house, collect her stuff, and then go to school. And Lightning could afford to do that, because she was just that fast. "Our kids are growing up so fast," Rainbow said to Thunderbolt after they waved at Sonic Boom and Evening Sun as they flew to school. Or, rather, Sonic was pretty much dragging Evening. He didn't exactly mind, he was laughing the whole way there.

They arrived at school and Sonic met with Surprise. "Hi, Sonic!" Surprise exclaimed happily, fluttering a little off the ground, "How's ya?" "Good, good," Sonic said, that was how they'd greet each other. It was kind of like a tailshake. "Hey, Sonic!" exclaimed Lightning, her friend Cloudy Sky landing with her. "Lightning!" Sonic exclaimed, holding out a hoof for their favorite tailshake. "Fine…" said Lightning, landing. "Hoof-bump, wing-bump," they said together, then they did a loop and a twist as they said, "Twist and jump!" Then they dropped back onto the clouds below them. "Awesome tailshake!" exclaimed Cloudy. "Yeah, awesome!" exclaimed Evening. "Don't forget cool and radical!" said Surprise in her usual happy, bouncy way.

Then their teacher, Miss Winter Breeze, walked out of the building and said, "Come on, my little ponies! Time for class!" "Yay!" they all exclaimed at the same time, running up to the door. "Come on in, let's get started on your history lesson!" Winter would say. "Ooh! Are we gonna learn about Commander Hurricane and how she wrote all about her adventures and that's how we know what she did?" asked Sonic excitedly. "No, we're going to learn about the Tree of Harmony and how Equestria as we know it today was created!" said Winter Breeze. "Aw…" said Lightning. "Don't worry," Miss Winter Breeze said, "This is just as cool! Find your seats, please, then we'll start our lesson!"

After history, which, as Miss Winter Breeze had promised, was quite cool, they had their flying lesson. Of course Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash were ahead of the rest of their class. "Your mom is AWESOME, so it fits that you are too!" said Evening Sun. "Thanks," said Sonic and Lightning in unison, "We're awesome!" "Do you two jinx each other often?" asked Cloudy Sky. "Yeah," they said in unison (again!). "Now we'll have a competition. Let's see who can fly the fastest!" exclaimed Winter Breeze, "And I'll be in it with you!" "Really?" asked Surprise, cracking up, "You're… gonna race… us?!" She broke into a giggle fit again. "I have a firm rep. I ain't gonna let that go to waste 'cause my teacher beat me!" exclaimed Sonic. "Then you'd better fly fast!" exclaimed Winter Breeze, "On the starting line, everypony!"

All of the class, which consisted of Lightning, Sonic, their friends and a few other foals. "Ready," said Winter Breeze, "Set…" "GO!" everypony exclaimed at once, then Lightning and Sonic immediately zipped ahead. They saw an obstacle course ahead of them, it involved going through hoops and dodging thunderclouds. "You're on!" exclaimed Sonic. "Yeah!" exclaimed Lightning, they flew together through all the hoops and dodged all the thunderclouds together. And they tied for first. "Nice!" they exclaimed, doing their favorite tailshake, "Hoof-bump, wing-bump, twist and jump!" Evening Sky and Surprise Party as well as Cloudy Sky arrived soon afterwards, followed by the rest of the class, followed by Winter Breeze. "See?" asked Sonic, "I told you I wasn't about to get beaten!" "And you were right!" said Miss Winter, "You're very good fliers for your age! Then again, given who your mom is, I wouldn't expect any less…" "Yep!" the twins said in unison. "Okay," said Miss Winter, "Now, we'll move on to math class, today we'll learn geometry…"


	4. Cutie Marks

Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash were 10 years old. They were flying around the house, and Lightning Flash remembered that nopony in their class had their cutie marks. If they were going to uphold Rainbow's family tradition of being the first in their class to get their cutie marks, they'd just have to do it at the same time. "What do you think your talent is?" asked Lightning, "I dunno about you, but I think that my special talent involves thunder and lightning! I'm real good at dodging it!" "Then what can we do together to get each of our cutie marks?" asked Sonic, "I think my special talent is something involving rainbooms! Hey, I have an idea! How about this…"

After class the next day, Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash stood at the start line to the obstacle course. "You ready?" asked Sonic. "As ever!" said Lightning. "What are you girls doing?" asked Surprise Party. "Gah! Surprise, don't do that!" exclaimed Sonic, "And we're gonna get our cutie marks!" "Ooh! Can I come with you?" asked Surprise. "What are you good at?" asked Lightning. "I love comedy! It's so much fun to see everypony laughing at my jokes!" "Then after we get our cutie marks, we'll help you get yours!" said Lightning. "Yeah," said Sonic, "For now, watch us! We're gonna go do some awesome stuff!" "Are those timed thunderclouds?" asked Surprise, pointing to the obstacle course. "Yep!" the twins said in unison. "That's how I'm gonna get my cutie mark!" said Lightning. "And then I'm gonna go really, really fast, and I'm gonna do a sonic rainboom!" exclaimed Sonic, "That's how I'm gonna get my cutie mark!" "All right then!" exclaimed Surprise, "I'll watch!"

And so the two twins took off, the lightning fired in all directions from the timed thunderclouds as Lightning Flash dodged it. She didn't have any time to look at her flank before it was time for the next part. Meanwhile, Sonic Boom was building up speed, her form perfect, her mane and tail flapping in the wind, her expression smug, and her eyes on the hoop that was real close to the ground. Sonic achieved the aura around her hooves, and performed the most perfect Sonic Rainboom. As Sonic drew her rainbow trail across Cloudsdale and Lightning reached the end of the dense combination of thunderclouds, they both looked down at their flanks…

No cutie marks.

Sonic Boom was distraught. As was Lightning Flash. "We've just got to do more than that!" they exclaimed in unison, despite their distance from each other. Sonic Boom had heard of her mother performing something called a Double Rainboom. Lightning Flash had heard of her father performing a Sonic Thunderclap. "I'll just have to be agile AND fast," Lightning told herself, flying back to the starting line. "I'll just have to fly even faster!" Sonic told herself, continuing to build up speed as she continued to fly around Cloudsdale. "GIRLS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Surprise, though neither could hear her. "We're gonna be the first to get our cutie marks, if it's the last thing we do!" they both exclaimed in unison, being twins doesn't stop just because of distance.

Sonic Boom flew as fast as her little wings could carry her, the significant G forces acting against her. "Lightning has to have her cutie mark by now…" thought Sonic, "And I'm a disgrace to mom… her family… I'm not the first in my class to have my cutie mark… but late is better than never!" She sped ahead, pushing her limits as she felt about to black out. "With a significant amount of force, any object can be broken through," she heard her teacher's voice in her head, she'd said that in one of their physics lessons. "Well," she thought, "With a significant amount of force, my limits can be broken through."

Meanwhile, Lightning Flash was thinking the same thing. That her sister must have already gotten her cutie mark, and that she was the worst daughter in the world. She nearly started sobbing. Then she thought that Sonic would always cheer her on, that her sister would always be there for her. "Would Sonic want you to give up?" she thought to herself, "No, she wouldn't. Late is better than never." And so she tested her reflexes once again, speeding up as she flew between clouds. She flew up, down, left, right, loop-the-loop around and…

BOOM!

"YES!" Sonic Boom exclaimed, looking behind herself at the two rainbooms, radiating over each other, a perfect Double Rainboom. "YES!" Lightning Flash exclaimed, not even having time to look behind herself as she continued to press through tons of thunderclouds, going off and flashing their bright lightning bolts in her face. She reached the end of the obstacle course and slowed down. Sonic slowed down, going into multiple barrel rolls and loops before landing right beside Lightning. "You got your cutie mark before me…" sighed the two twins at once. "Wait, what?!" they exclaimed, "You… I… but we… whoa! RADICAL!" They realized that neither had gotten theirs first, they'd gotten them at the same time. "RADICAL!" exclaimed Surprise Party, looking over at the double rainboom and the sonic thunderclap. "RADICAL!" some other ponies exclaimed afterward.

"Cloudy Sky?" asked Lightning. "Evening Sun?" asked Sonic. "Yep!" the two colts exclaimed in unison, mimicking the twins' usual way of doing things, "Look!" They pointed to the twins' flanks. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Lightning and Sonic said, ecstasy pouring over the brim in each. Lightning's was three lightning bolts, very thin ones, two on the sides and one big one in the middle. Sonic's was two rainboom bursts, radiating over each other. "RADICAL!" everypony exclaimed at once.


	5. Can I Say Something Crazy?

Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash were 13, and they'd started working as weather patrols a year back. Lightning's job was to figure out which thunderclouds still had charge in them (because if they did, she could dodge it incredibly quickly) to decide whether or not it was safe for other ponies to handle them normally or whether they still had to use the protocol caution with them. Sonic's job was Chief of Weather Production, she supervised EVERYTHING (just like her mother did when she was her age) to do with the weather. She had ponies working for her who'd do the actual moving of clouds, she just told everypony what to do. The job needed a good leader, and boy, did they get one. Sonic had learned leadership skills from Twilight, proper manners (against the high-society unicorn's will at first) from Rarity, and everything else about her from her parents. Lightning was impressively generous and considerate, she had this aura about her that just made you want to like her. Sonic, on the other hoof, had this tendency to attract fans with her brashness, perfect sonic rainbooms and double rainbooms.

They'd made several new friends, though their old friends were still their best friends. They'd learned that lesson from their mom. Among their favorite ponies to hang out with was their Aunt Scootaloo. Also, they liked hanging with their best friends, their PFFs. Surprise Party had acquired her cutie mark by putting on a comedy show at one of Pinkie Pie's parties and since then had gotten impressively good at comedy. Her cutie mark was a happy-faced mask and a sad-faced mask beside it. It stood for her talent with not only comedy, but drama in general. Cloudy Sky had figured out his special talent in cloud making, which was his job as well. His cutie mark was a large, white cloud, surrounded by six little puffs of cloud. Evening Sun had discovered his talent in high-flying, literally. He could fly incredibly close to the sun without getting hot, it was his job to get the runaway clouds that nopony else could get without burning up. His cutie mark was a bright orange sun, setting over a green landscape.

One day, after their day's work, the five friends gathered on a cloud patch to talk. "How's ya?" asked Surprise Party. "Good, good," said Sonic. "How's life been?" asked Surprise. Sonic looked over at Evening, she said vacantly, "Oh, all right…" She'd never thought that he could be so… nice looking. She didn't exactly know how to describe it. The world just seemed to… glow. "You okay, Sonic?" asked Lightning. "Yeah, fine," said Sonic, "I've got a question for everypony, though. Ever been in love before?" "Uh… that's… a weird question for you to ask, Sonic…" said Lightning, "But no. Not really. I mean, I've had several stallions looking at me weird, but that's about it…" "Anypony else?" Sonic asked. She got an array of head-shaking and, "Um… no…" sort of stuff. "Whatever," said Sonic, returning to her usual temperament, "Anyways, how's life been for everypony else?"

When Sonic Boom and Lightning Flash arrived back home, Sonic asked to talk with her mom, privately. They went down into Rainbow's trophy room and Rainbow Dash asked, "What is it, Sonic? You look kinda… entranced, vacant, half-gone. What's wrong?" "Since when are you a dictionary?" asked Sonic with a giggle before getting serious, "I think I'm in love." "With who?" asked Rainbow. "You know Evening Sun… my PFF?" Sonic specified. "Yeah, nice kid. Him? Yeah, he looks your type…" said Rainbow, "So why'd you come to me?" "Well, he doesn't seem to return my feelings for 'im, so I was wondering…" said Sonic, "Should I tell him? Or should I keep quiet and wait until he at least starts to like me?" "Waiting for the love of your life to prance in the door and say, 'Come, Sonic! Let us be married!' is the dumbest thing in the universe to do," said Rainbow, doing a pretty convincing stallion's voice.

"But…" said Sonic, sighing deeply, "I'm just scared it'll ruin our friendship if I tell him and he doesn't like me back." "I admire your loyalty," said Rainbow. "I learned from the best," said Sonic, poking her mom gently. "Yeah, I know," said Rainbow, "But trust me. A good friendship will last through that. Why do you think your father and I are married?" "I know," said Sonic, "Because that he gathered the guts to tell you how he felt, then he thought you wouldn't understand, but you did, and then you realized that you both had feelings for each other the whole time." "Exactly!" Rainbow said happily, "Now, are you gonna wait for him to do something, or are you gonna take charge and be awesome?" Sonic hovered into the air, her natural competitiveness kicking in, and she said smugly, "I'm gonna take charge, 'cause I'm awesome!" "That's my girl!" exclaimed Rainbow, giving her daughter a hug. "Thanks mom," said Sonic, returning the hug, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a date with destiny. Not to mention with Evening!" If Pinkie Pie had been there, she would have exclaimed, "IT'S SO PUNNY!"

And so, the next day, after work, Sonic invited Evening over to her house. "Like we used to when we were little foals," Evening had said. "Exactly," said Sonic, speeding ahead, "C'mon, slowpoke!" "Hey!" exclaimed Evening, "It's not my fault that my special talent doesn't involve going super fast! Mine's not nearly that cool." "It's still pretty awesome, though," said Sonic, turning away, both to look where she was going and to hide her blush, "And sure, I can go slower. My mom told me something: 'You can be super fast, Sonic, but you might just want to stop once and a while and look around. Life goes by pretty fast, and if you don't stop and look around, you might miss it!'" "I like that quote," said Evening, flying next to Sonic, "It reminds you to stop and smell the roses occasionally." "I don't like roses," said Sonic, "Too girly." "Roses have thorns," Evening pointed out. "Roses just got cooler," said Sonic, "Turn the thorns into weapons. Then I'll be happy."

At that moment, they arrived, just in time for Rainbow to hear that last line as she opened the door. "I've got dinner ready," called Thunderbolt from the kitchen, "I made grilled celery, and I picked some clover from a field a ways away." "Mmm…" said Evening, "Grilled celery. My favorite." "Really?" asked Sonic with a giggle, "My favorite too!" "My favorite thing here is the clover, personally," said Lightning, having gotten home a while back, she was sitting at the table already. "You know, what you said just now reminds me of something you did when you were little, Sonic," said Rainbow as she passed out the plates, "We didn't know what you were gonna act like, so your father here asked you if you'd like to wear a tiara. You replied…" "Sure, I'll wear a 'tiara'," Sonic filled in for her mom, "What weapons does it have?" "You really said that?!" exclaimed Evening, cracking up. "I should know," said Lightning, digging into her clover, "I was there!"

"So then I said, 'You wanna mess with my friends? Well, I guess nopony told you… When you mess with my friends… you mess with me!'" said Sonic. "You should be the Element of Loyalty!" exclaimed Evening. "Uh…" said Rainbow Dash, picking up and bringing over her Element of Harmony, "Forgetting somepony?" "Nope!" Evening said, "I meant that they should make another Element, just for you!" "She's worn mine on multiple occasions," said Rainbow. "I… whoa! I didn't… that's impressive, Sonic!" Evening said, astonished, "Based on how the Elements work, you'd have to be just as loyal as your mom for that to work!" "I know," said Lightning, "I've been stuck with her!" "Yeah, but you enjoyed most of it!" said Sonic. "We all enjoyed it," said Thunderbolt. "Nice lookin' family you've got here," said Evening. "It'll be cooler when you join it," Sonic thought. "Come on, everypony," said Rainbow, "Bedtime! Evening, you'll have to sleep in Sonic's room, we don't have any spare beds." "That's fine by me," said Sonic. "Me too," said Evening, "C'mon, let's go!"

They walked into Sonic's bedroom, it had flying show posters on the walls and even a poster for the Sisterhooves Social, which the twins had gone to one year. They won EVERYTHING. There was her bed, it was a cloud bed with a blanket adorned with her cutie mark. "I hadn't seen this place in a while," said Evening. "I know," said Sonic, pointing to her cutie mark on the bed, "Some… things… have changed." "Yep!" replied Evening. "I… have something to tell you," said Sonic, sitting down on the bed. "What is it?" asked Evening. "Uh…" said Sonic, wondering briefly if this was actually a good idea. Then she remembered what her mother had said. "Remember yesterday, when I asked everypony if they'd been in love before?" she asked. "Yeah," Evening replied, "What was with that?" "That's because that I was, and I was looking for advice," answered Sonic, "But I got some from my mom." "Lucky," said Evening, "Your mom will actually talk to you about that stuff. Who is it, though?" "Wanna know why I asked you over?" asked Sonic rhetorically. "You… you're… Can I say something crazy?" said Evening.

"Sure!" exclaimed Sonic, "I like crazy!"

"Will you kiss me?" he asked.

"Can I say something crazier?" asked Sonic.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!"


	6. The Egghead and the Sky Artist

The next morning, Sonic Boom and Evening Sun walked down the stairs, wing-in-wing. "Well, something went well," muttered Lightning. "A lot of things went well," said Evening, winking at Sonic. "I can confirm that," said Sonic, winking back, "Well, it's time to start work…" Lightning giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Sonic. "You must have had so much fun you forgot what day it was, silly filly," said Lightning between giggles, "It's Saturday! No work for today or tomorrow!" "Well then," said Sonic, "Wanna go back to bed? I'd like some more sleep." "Not that we got any last night," said Evening, "C'mon. Let's go." He poked her nose and she did the same to him. "Those two are adorable," said Thunderbolt, watching the two get into a nose-bopping fight, "Seems like just yesterday that was us, 'Bow." "I said 'Pause' ten years ago," said Rainbow, "Well… UNPAUSE!" "Boop!" exclaimed Thunderbolt, "Gotcha!" "Ugh," muttered Lightning, "Seems like the only pony who doesn't have somepony to goof off with is me."

Lightning Flash, with nothing better to do, flew over Ponyville, very slowly, looking down at all the ponies there. There were Mrs. Cup Cake Mr. Carrot Cake, exchanging kisses before they walked back inside Sugarcube Corner to continue filling out orders. There were Big Macintosh and Cheerilee, walking through town together toward Sweet Apple Acres. There were Cranky and Matilda, buying food in the market for their three kids. There were Twilight and Flash Sentry, heading towards the library, Twilight levitating bags full of groceries and flowers to bring for their two kids. There was Pinkie Pie and her daughter Surprise Party, shopping for party-planning supplies. Lightning Flash was so caught up in being depressed that she failed to notice what was right in front of her, and she crashed into somepony.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," said the lilac pegasus, checking his saddlebags to make sure none of his books fell out, "I was so busy with reading that I..." "It's fine, Cloudy," said Lightning, sighing, "It's not like anything interesting was happening to me, anyways. I was real busy being depressed." "Depressed?" asked Cloudy Sky, "About what?" "Everypony in my family has somepony to goof off with but me," said Lightning, "I wish I had a friend like that." "I don't really have anything to do today," said Cloudy. "Don't you have to read?" asked Lightning Flash. "No, these books aren't due for another five days. That gives me MORE than enough time to read them all, days to spare," said Cloudy. He'd always been a really fast reader. Lightning knew this.

"Can I come to your place, then?" asked Lightning, "Everypony at my place is acting weird." "Isn't that normal?" asked Cloudy. "Okay, weird-ER," said Lightning, rolling her eyes. "And sure, you can, pardon the mess at my place, though," Cloudy said, "Come with me, my house is this way." On one edge of Ponyville there is the Everfree Forest, on the other two ends there are hills, and on the opposite side from the Everfree there are plains and fields. A little ways down those fields, there was a small forest, inside that forest there was a huge hole in the ground. Inside that hole, floating there, there was a cloud house. And that was Cloudy Sky's home. It'd been a while since Lightning Flash had last been there.

They walked inside, the place was perfectly clean. Spotless. "You talked about a mess," said Lightning, "Where? I can't seem to locate it. It seems to be either microscopic or nonexistent." "Microscopic is the thing," said Cloudy as he walked inside, carrying the books into his massive library and setting them on the desk, "I haven't dusted the place in over a day." "I swear, you're a unicorn trapped in a pegasus body," said Lightning, remembering how much Twilight Sparkle cares about such things. "I know," said Cloudy, "I wish I could trade these things for a horn." "How about you just do something awesome and grow one instead?" joked Lightning. Cloudy cracked up. "Nah, I'm not exactly prepared to be royalty," said Cloudy. "Twilight wasn't either when she was coronated," Lightning said, continuing her joke. "I swear, you're almost as good at comedy as Surprise," said Cloudy, "My sides hurt." "Why?" asked Lighting. "Laughing so hard!" exclaimed Cloudy.

"So, you said you weren't having any fun," said Cloudy, "What were they doing… playing a board game you don't like? Doing cool flying stuff you can't do? Just kidding on that last one, there ISN'T a cool flying move you don't know how to do. But what is it?" "Everypony else in my family has a lover, and I'm just sitting here, like, what am I even doing?" Lightning thought aloud. "Funny, that," Cloudy said, "I was doing the same thing." "Huh?" asked Lightning. "All my friends have marefriends, and I'm just sitting here, like, what am I even doing?" said Cloudy, almost quoting Lightning, "Think about it. Your sister Sonic Boom has her coltfriend, Surprise met this nice stallion named Cerulean Skies, and all the nice mares around me are taken! This is starting to get ridiculous."

"Oh, so I'm not a 'nice mare'? That's nice to hear," sighed Lightning, "Nice talking to you, mister bookworm. See ya later, I'm gonna go mope in peace." "Wait!" Cloudy flew over and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that. I was too caught up in my own moping to think about your feelings." "Same here," said Lightning, hanging her head and landing again, "Sorry." "What have you got to be sorry for? You're awesome! Hey, can you show me that Sonic Thunderclap of yours?" asked Cloudy. "Sure!" said Lightning, "But only if you come out of your house and watch me!"

They flew up into the sky, and Lightning hovered in front of Cloudy for a little bit. "What are you doing?" asked Cloudy. "Nothing," said Lightning, "Watch this." And so she performed several awesome stunts with her sonic thunderclaps. "Whoa!" exclaimed Cloudy when she got back, "You're amazing!" "Look at the big picture," said Lightning. There was a picture in the sky. A picture, made of lightning bolts, an outline of Cloudy Sky's face. "Agility at its finest," said Lightning, having a right to boast a little on occasion. "I'd say so," said Cloudy, "How'd you DO that?!" "Lots of practice," said Lightning, "It's called 'sky writing'. My mom invented it. But for me, it's more like 'sky drawing'. I'm no good with a pen and paper, but in the air? That happens." "THAT, whatever THAT is, it's awesome," said Cloudy, "Having fun yet?" "You betcha!" exclaimed Lightning, "Wanna have some lunch, then we'll do some more fun stuff. Maybe we can read those books of yours together." "I like this idea," said Cloudy. "Perfect, mister bookworm!" said Lightning. This time, though, they cracked up. Then he said, "I'd prefer you'd just call me 'egghead'." "Okay, egghead," said Lightning, "Let's get out those books of yours."

And so they went inside and read as they had lunch and ate lunch as they read. Cloudy would announce, and do the male voices, and Lightning would do all the female voices. "This is so much fun!" exclaimed Lightning as they finished the first book, "Thanks, egghead." "You too, sky artist," said Cloudy, pulling out the second book.


	7. The Hypothetical Universe

When they finished all six books, Cloudy Sky and Lightning Flash pondered over what to do. It was late afternoon, the sun wasn't even beginning to set, though. "I have a story," said Lighting, "It's about a pony and her adventures… That's right, it's about the coolest pony ever. My own mom! Well, it all started when she accidentally crashed into this unicorn who was wandering around…" Through the whole story, Cloudy listened. When they got to the part involving Thunderbolt and his arrival, Lightning Flash essentially became Rainbow, telling the whole thing from her perspective as her mom had told her.

When the story was over, Lightning used Surprise Party's signature ending, "And that's how Equestria was made!" "Nice story, Lightning," said Cloudy, "I didn't know you even could memorize that much stuff." "A little quirk I have…" said Lightning with a shrug. "You know, there are a bunch of really fun words out there," said Cloudy, bringing a large dictionary off the shelf, "I read this to find them out. It's. Hilarious." "If you say so!" said Lightning, trying to be enthusiastic despite her overwhelming skepticism that reading a dictionary could possibly be any fun at all.

"Ha! I think Twilight had kakorrhapiophobia," said Lightning, "Fear of failure!" "Funny word for it, huh?" asked Cloudy, "Look at this one. A 'Blaguer' is somepony who talks pretentiously! If that isn't Pinkie Pie, I don't know what is!" "Look at this one over here!" exclaimed Lightning, "Somepony who's 'blesioquent' is somepony who speaks softly or in a stutter. There's Fluttershy, her daughter Honey Crisp as well! Nopony ever told me that reading the dictionary could be so much fun!" "Curwhibble!" exclaimed Cloudy, pointing, "It means whatchamacallit!" Lightning snickered. "I'm gonna use that from now on," she said.

Rainbow Dash dropped by a little while later. "I figured you'd be here, Lightning," said Rainbow, "I brought some stuff for you. Stay here as long as you want, we don't mind. Anyways, see ya!" "Bye, mom!" exclaimed Lightning. "Well then," she said to Cloudy, "I guess I'm staying here for a little while." "Fine by me," said Cloudy, "I found some new words that you'll really like!" "Like what?" asked Lightning, walking back over to the library and sitting down beside Cloudy on the fluffy cloud floor. "Echopraxia," said Cloudy, "That means, to mimic somepony else. You and Sonic do that a lot." "Finnimbrun," said Lightning, "A collectible or tchotchke." "They should call the Ponyville Collectibles Store," joked Cloudy, "The Ponyville Finnimbrun Store!" They both cracked up.

"Look at this one!" exclaimed Lightning, "Flock-sin-ow-chi-k… something… can you pronounce it, Cloudy?" "You bet," said Cloudy, "Floccinaucinihilipilification. It means, 'to state something useless or unimportant'." "Well," said Lightning, "The existence of that word is, quite simply, floccinaucinihilipilification." "See?" asked Cloudy, "You can pronounce it fine!" "Now I can, thanks to you…" Lightning said sheepishly. She stared at the floor for a while, shifting around. "What is that jiffle caused by?" Cloudy asked. "You really do rely on books too much, don't you?" said Lightning, "Now tell me what that means…" "To shift or fidget, often a result of nervousness," Cloudy explained, "What is your jiffle as a result of?" "Um… I…" stuttered Lightning. "Are you becoming blesioquent?" asked Cloudy. "No," Lightning said softly, "I'm just… a little…" "Apologies for my kyriolexy and sesquipedalianism," said Cloudy, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lightning said, "Just a little nervous." "About what?" asked Cloudy. "Not sure," said Lightning, "That's why I'm nervous. I'm nervous for no reason." Cloudy lay down beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. He saw, but didn't say anything about, the overwhelming redness in her cheeks. "Please don't be nervous," he said, "It makes me nervous when you're nervous." "There's got to be some massive word for that," said Lightning. "There is," said Cloudy, "Echopraxia. However… this isn't about big words, is it?" "No…" said Lightning, "I just realized…" "Yes?" he asked. "What if he doesn't want to be your friend anymore?" Lightning thought, "What if…" But her thoughts were cut off by Cloudy Sky's voice. "You can tell me anything, I won't judge," he said, "We've been friends forever, and nothing's gonna get between us." "Okay," Lightning sighed, slumping onto the floor as she stared at the ground, "I… sort off… what if I said I liked you? I mean… you know…" "Hypothetically?" asked Cloudy, "Well, firstly, I'd pick you up off the floor, then I'd give you a hug and say, 'I like you too.' But… this is hypothetical, right?" "Right…" said Lightning, "Can we pretend something for a sec? You know, within the hypothetical universe of stuff that might or might not happen." "Sure," said Cloudy. Lightning smiled. Then she wrapped her hooves around his neck, pulling him closer. And she kissed him.

When they broke the kiss, Cloudy said, "I like this universe better. Can we stay here?" "Yeah," said Lightning, "Yeah, we can."


	8. An Unabridged Vocabulary

"Hey, I found another weird word," said Cloudy, Lightning and he were in his bedroom, on his bed, reading the dictionary some more. "What is it?" asked Lightning. "Knackery," said Cloudy, "It's an old word meaning 'collectibles store', or 'a place to get knick-knacks'." "Then it should REALLY be called, 'The Ponyville Finnimbrun Knackery'!" exclaimed Lighting. "Look at this one," said Cloudy, "Mogigraphia. That's the real word for 'writer's cramp'!" "Is there even an equivalent thing for unicorns, since they levitate the pencil around?" asked Lightning. "I don't think so," said Cloudy, "But I get mogigraphia a lot. Do you get it, since you write in the sky?" "No," said Lightning, "I get wing cramps, like any other pegasus!"

"Musophobia is the fear of poets and poetry, that's a weird fear to have," commented Lightning, pointing. "A noceur is somepony who stays up really late," said Cloudy, looking out the window and seeing that the sun had set a while back, "And we're gonna both be noceurs if we don't go to sleep soon." "You know, your eggheadedness is adorable," Lightning mused as she got under the covers. "Your distinct abridgement of your vocabulary makes it nearly onerous not to be a bit of a blatherskite," said Cloudy, doing the same.  
"What's that mean?" asked Lightning. "Your lack of ability to use lots of words makes it difficult to not brag a little," Cloudy translated (between the language of the educated and the language of everypony else). "I'd agree with that, but I don't intend to be onerous. Be as much of a blatherskite as you please," said Lightning, "Please, continue. My distinctly abridged vocabulary improves every time you show off." "Look who's an egghead too!" exclaimed Cloudy, surprised. "Thanks! Been working on it," said Lightning, "Maybe tomorrow, I can show you how to sky-draw like me!" "That sounds entertaining," Cloudy said, "Looking forward to it."

The next day, they got up, had breakfast, and they flew outside. "Doesn't sky-writing involve surpassing the speed of sound?" asked Cloudy, "And can't I not do that?" "It can, yes," said Lightning, "But it's not necessary. A cloud trail is easily acquired without breaking the sound barrier." "Okay," said Cloudy Sky, "Teach me." He was actually able to do it quite easily, at first he drew Lightning's cutie mark. "Very well done!" exclaimed Lightning. "I am still but a disciple," said Cloudy, "But I am achieving a slightly more preferable level." "A more preferable level indeed," said Lightning, "However, my preference is that we work on something more difficult. Draw me."

Cloudy tried, and it didn't work. Lightning laughed and said, "Revise and redo. Draw what you see, not what you think you see." Cloudy nodded and tried again. It was better, 'more preferable'. Each time, they'd clear the sky and do it over again. Then, several hours later, when Cloudy Sky's wings ached and Lightning's sides hurt from laughing, she flew up beside the drawing. "It matches!" exclaimed Cloudy. "Your training is complete, for now," said Lightning, "Now, out of serious mode with me." She spun around, incredibly fast. "There we go! By the way, wanna leave that one?" asked Lightning. "Sure," said Cloudy, "My wings hurt anyways." "C'mon, my mom taught me how to do a wing-massage," said Lightning, ushering Cloudy inside.

"I've got to go," said Lightning, "I should leave. Hmm…" Then she winked. "Switch on the sky, and the stars glow for you," she sang, "Go see the world, 'cause it's all so brand new… Don't close your eyes, 'cause your future is ready to shine! It's just a matter of time, before we go up and fly! Welcome to the rhythm of the sky! There's something in the air, you can't deny…"

She zipped around and grabbed her saddlebags, fastening them as she sang, "Yeah, it's been fun, but now I've got to go! Life is way too short to take it slow! But before I go and hit the road, I gotta know… 'till then, when can I see you again?" She checked her bags as she continued singing, "When can we do this again? I gotta know… WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN?" And she continued singing. And as she finished her song, Lightning had walked most of the way through the door. "Tell you what," said Cloudy, "How about tomorrow?" "Good idea," said Lightning, "A goodbye kiss?" "Sure," he said. They shared a quick kiss before Lightning took off. "See ya!" she exclaimed, "Bye, egghead!" "Bye, sky artist!" Cloudy yelled after her. She turned around briefly and waved, then he shut the door and she flew off.

When Lightning got home, she met her sister. "Oh, hey, Sonic!" exclaimed Lightning, in a very good mood as of late. Taken aback by her twin's sudden happiness, Sonic said, "Uh… hey…" "What's up? Are you becoming blesioquent?" asked Lightning, her tone sounding an awful lot like Surprise. "What?" asked Sonic. Lightning told her what it meant. "Oh," said Sonic, "No, I just expected you to be slightly less… happy. Regardless, want some lunch?" "Good idea," said Lightning, prancing inside, "HEY, MOM! HEY, DAD! I'M HOME!" "Great, honey! Got that stuff sorted out?" said Thunderbolt. "Yep!" exclaimed Lightning, prancing over to the table, "What's for dinner?" "Your favorite! I made daisy burgers and clover!" said Thunderbolt, bringing over several plates. "Mm, these are great!" Lightning said joyfully. "By the way," asked Sonic when she sat down, "Why'd you suddenly decide to use big words on me?" "Oh, nothing," said Lightning, "It's simply that your distinct abridgement in your vocabulary makes it nearly onerous not to be a bit of a blatherskite." "What?!" asked Sonic. "Yeah," said Rainbow, "Since when has my daughter turned into Twilight?" "I haven't," said Lightning, "Just spent a while with somepony who has an unabridged vocabulary and is relatively well-read, that's all."


	9. The Best Year Ever

**Have an extra-long chapter to celebrate the new year!**

* * *

The next day, Lightning went back to Cloudy Sky's house. She arrived, dropped her stuff in the foyer and ran up to him, giving him this huge hug. "I missed you!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, it's been an entire nychthemeron! The horror!" "Nice kyriolexy," said Lightning, "Now tell me what that means." "A nychthemeron is a full cycle of day and night," Cloudy explained. "I'm gonna use that curwhibble someday," Lightning said. "You used 'curwhibble'," Cloudy pointed out. "I know, curwhibble is a fun curwhibble to use," said Lightning, "Anyways, what do you want to do?" "I was wondering…" said Cloudy, "Wanna go to brunch with me?" "Great idea," said Lightning, "I know a good place." "Okay," said Cloudy, "Lead the way!"

They flew to a little place where you would eat outside and sat down. "What can I get for you?" asked the waitress. With her, there was a middle-aged stallion with a perfectly kempt mane that looked very professional. "Who's he?" asked Lightning. "Mah daddy," said the waitress, "This is mah first day here. Anyways, may ah get y'all something to drink?" Her voice was high and slightly southern, she was an earth pony and had little white freckles on her orange coat, she had a mustard-colored mane which was braided. "Thanks," said Lightning, "I'll have an orange juice." "Okay," said the waitress, writing with her mouth, "And for ya?" "Water, please," said Cloudy. "Okay, ya'll have yur drinks in a minute," the waitress said, putting her pad and pen away and walking away. "Please excuse my daughter's lack of professionalism, she is new here," said the stallion, quite professional himself, "Hmm…" He looked over at Lightning, "Is your mother named… Rainbow Dash?" "Yes, why?" asked Lightning. "I waited on your mother, years back," said the stallion, "And your mom's one coltfriend… what was his name…" "Thunderbolt?" asked Lightning. "Yes, that's it," said the stallion. Lightning smiled. "That's my dad," she said, pointing to her neon yellow mane, "That's where I got this. By the way, how'd you guess that Rainbow was my mom?" "Your coat color is quite uncommon," said the stallion, "And I recognized it."

The waitress came over with the drinks. She balanced their drinks, as well as several empty cups from other tables, on her head and back, respectively. She threw her head back and their drinks flew over to them. They looked over at her flank, her cutie mark was an empty cup and a spoon next to it. "Well, that explains it," Lightning thought aloud. "Explains what?" asked the waitress. "Your ability to balance those cups," Lightning said, "That's your talent, right?" "Oh, no," said the waitress, "Watch this." She rushed over, grabbed a pitcher of water, spread out all the cups on the table and filled them to different levels. Taking a spoon in her mouth, she played a few notes. And as she did so, she took a cup in her hooves and played a beat.

"What's your name?" asked Lightning when she finished. "Yeah," said Cloudy, "That was impressive! I'd like to know!" "Mah name's Cup Song," she said. "Cool," said Lightning, "What was that song called?" "I named it after me," she said, "It was the first song ah did. That's how ah got mah cutie mark!" "Nice," said Cloudy. "Oh, but ah've been braggin' too much, ah should've asked ya what yur orders were," said Cup Song, "Sorry, daddy…" "It's quite all right, darling," he said, "No need to apologize." "I'll have the buttermilk pancakes, no butter on top, please!" Lightning said. "You and your mom have a lot in common," commented Cup's father. "I know they do," said Cloudy. "And for you?" asked Cup. "The same," said Cloudy, "Thank you!"

Lightning's manners were only vaguely respectable when it involved pancakes, as Cloudy figured out. "Oh, how incredibly uncouth!" exclaimed Cloudy, making his voice high to imitate Rarity's daughter. "Yeah, that sounds like Glitz to me," said Lightning, "Except you'd have to make your voice higher." "I know," said Cloudy, "However, it is rather unkempt." Lightning sighed, rolled her eyes and slowly picked up her fork. "This is why I'm going to do it with you!" Cloudy exclaimed, smacking his face into the pancakes and chowing down. "Well, this is incompt," commented Lightning as she leaned over into the syrup-coated pancakes and took another bite. "I don't think I've ever used that one around you before," said Cloudy, "If my memory is correct, it means 'lacking grace or elegance' or simply 'messy'." "Yep!" exclaimed Lighting, "And I did some research by myself. I think that, next Hearth's Warming, I'm gonna ask for a dictionary of my own." "Nice idea," said Cloudy.

~Several months later, after many dates, dinners, breakfasts and brunches…

"Wake up, Surprise!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "It's Christmas!" She was over in her daughter's room, bouncing on the bed. Surprise woke up and gasped. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, flying out of bed and landing on it to continue bouncing along with her mom, "Let's go over to Twilight's and see what presents she's got under that huge tree she got!" "Exactly what I was thinking!" exclaimed Pinkie, "Let's go!" And as such, the two bounced out the door, collected Pinkie's husband Thorn, a pegasus stallion with a dark blue-green coat and a neon yellow mane like Surprise's. His cutie mark is a long, ivory-colored, slightly curved spike. His special talent is using his 'thorn' (that's what he calls it) to pop balloons and he also uses it to take down decorations after her parties. He offered to help out after her party, then he started coming to every one of her parties just to help, and now they're married.

Regardless, they all bounced (you know it's Pinkie's family when they all bounce everywhere) to Twilight's library. They were the first there, but Twilight and Spike, as well as Twilight's husband Flash Sentry and their son and daughter, Moon Sparkle and Star Shine (respectively) had been up for slightly longer. Soon, Cloudy Sky and Lightning Flash got there, soon followed by the rest of Rainbow's family. Rarity, her husband Black Marble (they met at the Gala the year after, where Sweetie Belle had performed her singing solo and gotten her cutie mark, and they were standing next to each other, they got into a long conversation and he entered her boutique a few days later to mend his suit. He eventually was coming so often he moved to Ponyville and later, they fell for each other and were married), and Glitz were fashionably late. Applejack and her husband Baritone (Applejack and Rarity went to one of his concerts, and while Rarity was admiring the music, Applejack was busy admiring his singing voice. Despite that Applejack wasn't normally into that 'fancy-schmancy music stuff', he would dumb everything down into normal ponies' terms), as well as their son Sliced Apple arrived after them. "I know about being fashionably late," Glitz said to Sliced Apple when he arrived, "But you're just plain old late!" Fluttershy, her husband Burnt Oak and her daughter Honey Crisp followed them in. Soon, the library was very crowded.

Under their Hearth's Warming Tree, though, was much more crowded, this time with gifts. Spike went around, giving gifts to everypony. "To Glitz, from mom," he read aloud, giving Glitz her gift. It was a gorgeous dress. "Oh, so this is why you took my measurements a week ago!" exclaimed Glitz, putting on her dress, "I'm gonna stay in this thing all day! Ooh, and there's a pretty purple scarf with it!" "I made sure that it was fashionable AND practical," Rarity said. "You've been getting better at that lately, dear," said Black Marble. "Thank you," said Rarity, "Spike! Continue giving out gifts, don't hold up on my account!" "Uh… sure, Rarity," said Spike, "Next up, OH MY GOSH! This one's heavy!" He picked up and hauled over to Lightning a large box. "Wow, it is heavy," said Lightning, "I wonder what it is! 'To Lightning, the best sky artist I know. From Cloudy Sky'." She read the tag aloud, then she ripped open the wrapping paper to see…

A dictionary!

"You told me you wanted one," said Cloudy, "So I got you one!" Lightning looked at the little markings in blue marker, the dog-eared pages where they'd folded them down when they would leave off for the day. This was the dictionary with which she'd first discovered how awesome being an egghead was. "You can't possibly be giving me this!" she exclaimed. "You can't possibly be saying that I researched how to properly wrap things for nothing," he said. "You two can't possibly be holding our present-getting up by fighting over a dictionary!" exclaimed Surprise, "Find one for me! Find one for me!" "Okay," said Spike, "To Surprise, from Cerulean Skies. I can't move the box. It's bigger than I am!" "That's okay," said Surprise, "Let me open it!" She flew up and, before she could open the lid, it flew open by itself. "SURPRISE, SURPRISE!" exclaimed Cerulean Skies, flying out of the box. "THIS IS THE BEST HEARTH'S WARMING GIFT EVER!" exclaimed Surprise, giving him a huge, enthusiastic kiss. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"Quit it, eyes," Sonic muttered, "I've got a rep to maintain!" Rainbow heard her and giggled. "I gave up on having a reputation when I met your dad," she said. "No, you gave up on a reputation when we were almost crushed in a rockslide," Thunderbolt corrected her, "Bow." "Bow, huh?" said Rainbow, "You know what I say? Boop!" And so the bopping war began. Friends, husbands, wives, marefriends, coltfriends, all bopping each other on the nose. Eventually, it died down and the present-giving began again.

At the end, there was but one box left. A tiny, teensy box. Little and adorable, a teeny-weeny, fuzzy box. It had a tag on it. "To Sonic Boom, from Evening Sun," read Spike, bringing the box over. Evening flew over to Sonic as well. Spike getting the hint, gave the box to Evening. "I have two gifts for you," he said, "One is a song." "Do I know it?" asked Sonic. "You wrote it," Evening said, "It's called, 'Rainbow Manes'." "Oh, I remember that!" Sonic exclaimed, "Let's sing it together." "High rise, manes on the avenue," sang Evening and Sonic, "Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue, everywhere is balanced there like rainbow above you! Street lights glisten on the boulevard, and cold nights make staying alert so hard… For Rainbow's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard."

"Clearly I am a passerby, but I'll find a find a place to stay," sang Evening, "Dear Celestia's day, won't you take me away?" "Small town, hearts of the New Year. Brought down by gravity, crystal clear, city fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier," sang Sonic Boom, "Make haste, I feel your heartbeat. With new taste for speed, out on the street, find a road to a humble abode where both of our roads meet. The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow…" And both joined in for, "The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know!"

"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains, 'cause I'll blend that rainbow above you, and shoot it through your veins. 'Cause your heart has a lack of color, and we should have known, that we'd grow up sooner or later, 'cause we wasted all our free time alone!" they both sang. "Your nerves gather with the altitude," sang Surprise along with them, having read the lyrics before (somewhere), talking mainly to Honey Crisp, "Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued! Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood. Wide-eyed, panic on the getaway, the high tide can take me so far away!" "VCRs and pony carts unite on the Seventh Day," sang Sonic, singing mainly to Glitz, "A popular gage will measure the rage of the new post-modern age… 'Cause somewhere along the line, all the decades align!"

"And the next is a question," Evening said, picking up the tiny box and opening it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Sonic Boom…" he said, "Will you marry me?" "Screw the reputation!" she exclaimed, laughing as she burst into tears of joy, "YES!"

And so they were married.

On New Year's, as they counted down to the next year as they ate giant, icing-covered pretzels and after midnight, several ponies fell asleep, Evening and Sonic had the time of their lives as they screamed out the window (with Surprise, Pinkie and Thorn) "HAPPY NEW YEAR, TO ANYPONY WHO HASN'T NOTICED!" Then they closed the window and immediately cracked up. And then everypony was woken up and they had a huge dance party (courtesy of Pinkie's party cannon) and danced 'till dawn.

On Valentines' Day, Lightning and Cloudy were married, and the theme was anything but Valentines'. It involved a lot of clouds and sky-drawing, as well as a few Sonic Thunderclaps and some other awesome stuff. The most awesome thing about it was that the pony who caught the bouquet was Surprise, and she was married to (now her husband) Cerulean Skies soon afterward.

At the Spring Moon Festival, there was lots of kissing and hugging and romantic-ness, that's what the festival is about, anyway. Honey Crisp and Sliced Apple ended up at the same place at the same time, alone, and both were incredibly red-faced. "What… what are… you doing here?" asked Honey, ever the shy one. Her comfort was around plants, she'd talk to them and sing to them all the time, she wasn't all that good with ponies other than her parents. "Ah'm just… admiring the garden…" said Apple. "Oh?" asked Honey, more comfortable now that they were talking about plants, "Aren't the forsythias beautiful? I love the smell of honeysuckle…" "Ah love honeysuckle too," said Apple, they were standing by the honeysuckle plant right then, "Honey's real nice." "Um… 'Honey'?" asked Honey Crisp, "I'm nice? I mean… I guess I am… but…" "But what?" asked Apple, confused and embarrassed. "But I never knew that you liked me…" said Honey, "Do you?" "Um… ah… uh…" stammered Sliced Apple, he'd always been a terrible liar. "You… you're… a lot like your mom," said Honey. "Why?" asked Apple. "You can't lie," Honey said with a smile, "Now, what kind of a party is this? I can't remember." Honey had always had more ability to be assertive occasionally than her mom. "It's… a romantic… festival…" said Apple. "Exactly," said Honey, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Let's go for a nice Moon Festival walk through the garden, okay?" "I like this idea," said Apple, and they held hooves as they walked through the garden, Honey pointing out all the kinds of plants as they walked by them.

At the Summer Sun Celebration, everypony watched (all of Twilight's friends, her family and their families) as Twilight performed her signature move at the Celebration. Then there was a huge party, as there was every year, with a concert and a ton of punch. Surprise stood in one punch bowl, Pinkie in the other, as they sang the Pony Pokey. Everypony stomped their hooves and cheered them on. And toward the end, Honey Crisp managed the courage to ask Sliced Apple to a dance.

At the Autumn Twilight Party (a party of friendship created by Twilight and her friends a few years after Twilight's coronation that happened shortly after the setting of the sun), there was a ton of craziness because of the quadruplicate crazy ponies (Pinkie, Thorn, Surprise and Cerulean) being crazy. There was sky-drawing and reading of the dictionary. Honey Crisp and Glitz modeled Rarity's outfits (willingly!) for the many ponies there. And at the end, there was a long train of ponies that lined up and did the cha-cha!

On that Hearth's Warming, everypony gave out gifts. This time, all of their little sisters were there as well, as well as Shining Armor and Cadence, as well as their foal, Princess Skylia. Moon Sparkle was there, having recently developed a liking to Glitz (and she'd developed a liking for him as well), and his younger sister Star Shine (who was two years younger) brought along her coltfriend, his name was Cotton Candy.

And so the year was finished, the new year begins. A new beginning, so many new beginnings that it loses its magic once in a while. But then you find somepony you really like somepony you want to spend your life with. And then you find the magic again, and you don't ever want to lose it.

"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains

Then I'll blend up that rainbow above you, and shoot it through your veins

'Cause your heart has a lack of color, and we should have known

That we'd grow up sooner or later, 'cause we wasted all our free time alone."


End file.
